A Russian Winter
by Writting-the-day-away
Summary: One Shot - "Toughened hands stroked the almost snow white hair from the younger Russian's face, the warmth radiating from the older keeping them both warm against the chill that was the Russian winter."


Authors Note: Thanks to a guest who corrected my Russian. Im not the best and it was from a onlince translator. So thank you whoever you are for helping me there ^^

* * *

Toughened hands stroked the almost snow white hair from the younger Russian's face, the warmth radiating from the older keeping them both warm against the chill that was the Russian winter. Dymitri held the younger closer as a brisk wind wisped past them causing the air around them to get colder. Once the wind had passed dark eyes looked at the form that was Ivan in his arm as he placed a warm kiss on the other's forhead "Всё хорошо брат, я с тобой, у нас будет всё хорошо."

[It is okay my brother, i am here and we shall be just fine. ]

The two had been out on the cold streets of Moscow for over a month now, Ivan had been out there longer. Their family having thrown the younger out of the house calling him the runt of their home. Dymitri couldn't let that happen and had tried to plead his family to keep the younger in the house, that he would learn and become of value in the Braginski home. They however did not see the elder's point and still threw Ivan out with nothing, just the clothes he was wearing and the tan coat upon his back. Standing out in the snow that filled his former home's garden, Ivan looked up at the window of what was his room finding a long white scarf floating down towards him. It drifted along with the snow towards the violet eyes that watched with interest as he held out his hands. The soft length of material landed in his hands and pinned to it was a note which read 'Wait for me brother, I will come to protect you'. After reading the note Ivan looked back up to the window to see darker eyes looking to him. As he stared at his banished little brother Dymitri's eyes softened and gave a small nod letting the other know his written words were true before disappearing into the depths of the house. The youngest Braginski wrapped the soft scarf around his neck and he could smell the scent of his brother on it. After one last look he turned to find shelter and wait for his brother.

He hadn't meant to be so long but since Ivan had been banished, Dymitri's parents had kept a very close eye on him. He had gotten the feeling that they knew he wanted to go to his brother but their gaze and strict words weren't going to stop him. So after two weeks he had managed to get a bag of clothes and small bits of food together knowing his brother would be hungry when he found him. Once the bag was ready Dymitri donned his black coat and wrapped his dark scarf round his neck and across the bottom half of his face to protect him from the snow. He didn't even take a look back as he stepped out. It was not his home, it hadn't been his home since they had kicked Ivan out. It was just a house where he bided his time.

The snow crunched beneath his footsteps as he set out into the streets of Moscow but the trail they left could not be seen as the heavy snow hid them beneath a blanket of white, so if his parent's even cared to find him they would be unable to follow his trail. His mind was only on his brother now, he needed to find him, he was all Ivan had now. He checked their usual places they would visit together. There was no sign of him at the park or where they would sit and watch the snow fall. He checked the field where the sunflowers grew in the summer but he wasn't there, however there was one solitary sunflower among the snow, braving the harsh weather and standing tall. Taking a moment Dymitri moved closer and dusted the snow that had covered the flower so it was showing it's bright sunshine petals that contrasted against the snow.

" Если ты все еще можешь стоять здесь, то и Иван может. " [If you can still stand tall here so can Ivan]. Dymitri's voice sounded deep but that was due to him having a thick accent that always made him sound angry and threatening even when he was praising his little brother. After a moment the grey haired male began to move off again in his search.

It was the next day that Dymitri found Ivan. It was the tan coat that gave the bundle away as his brother who was huddled with a group round him. Dark eyes widened and before he had realised he had moved Dymitri was ripping a pipe from a nearby wall and using it to attack those who thought it wise to hurt his brother.

Surrounded in now scarlet snow and limp bodies Dymitri dropped the pipe next to the tan form and pulled him close, holding Ivan to his chest. The younger had been blocking everything out around him when he had a pair of arms wrap round him which caused him to wake in a panic and try to push the other away.

"Иван...Иван...брат это я. Я пришел за тобой, как я обещал." [ Ivan...Ivan...Brother it's me. I came for you like i promised. ] The voice which would seem cold to some instantly drew Ivan's attention and he soon calmed, violet eyes looking into the dark ones of his brother. Scared violet eyes that couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his brother as he threw his arms round his elder and hold him close. The two didn't need to exchange words. They were together and that is all that mattered to them both.

That was over a month ago and Dymitri still clung to his brother. The bag of food Dymitri had brought had been stolen from them while they had both slept what seemed like a age ago now , so since then they had been living off scraps they could find and sell what they could to get by. It was hard but Dymitri was determined to make it work. He and his brother would survive this winter just as the sunflower was doing.

They were doing well until three days ago when Ivan stopped eating. Dymitri wasn't sure what was wrong so just let his brother sleep. He would get better soon enough if he carried on sleeping it off. So the elder had just held his brother close, refusing to eat or move until his brother was better. Everything he could have eaten Dymitri saved for Ivan knowing he would need it when he woke up but Ivan never woke and soon Dymitri had fallen into the same sleep as his brother, holding him close to him, still protecting him even in death.


End file.
